Sweet crude resources require less capital input for refining, and have a much lower cost of processing than heavy sour crudes. However, the global availability of light, sweet crude to supply to refineries for the production of transportation fuels is on the decline making the processing of heavy sour crude an increasingly important option to meet the world's demand for hydrocarbon-based fuels.
Most (if not all) commercial upgraders for processing heavy crude have been built to convert heavy viscous hydrocarbons into crude products that range from light sweet to medium sour blends. Heavy oil upgraders basically achieve this by high intensity conversion processes which either release up to 20% by weight of the feedstock as a coke byproduct and another 5% as off-gas product, or require hydro-processing such as hydrocracking and hydro-treating to maximize the conversion of the heavy components in the feedstock to lighter, lower sulfur liquid products and gas.